gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Slamvan
The Slamvan is a vehicle available to the player in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and is also featured in the downloadable episodic pack The Lost and Damned for Grand Theft Auto IV. The Slamvan is also seen in The Ballad of Gay Tony but only in the mission Frosting on the Cake, where it is unobtainable. Description GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas the Slamvan resembles a heavily customized 1967-1972 GMC C/K, in fact, it appears to be based on this customized GMC. Naturally, it only has room for two people. It handles well and can reach good speeds - especially with Nitrous equipped. It raises the player's sex appeal to over 60%. Sometimes it will have a custom chain steering wheel. Also, since it is a lowrider, the player can use it to enter the Lowrider Challenge at Unity Station, Los Santos. It can only be modified in Loco Low Co. in Willowfield, Los Santos. It is also one of the most common lowriders as it is seen frequently in the higher wealth districts of Las Venturas, Los Santos, and San Fierro but it does spawn rarely. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) * Loco Low Co. The Lost and Damned ).]] In The Lost and Damned, the Vapid Slamvan is a different vehicle; it no longer resembles a heavily customized pick-up as it did in GTA San Andreas. It now resembles a Rat Rodded 1950's panel van with some mild custom features, based on a 1953–1956 Ford F-Series van, but awkwardly appears to have the windshield and door tops from a 1980s Ford F-Series; in comparison, the Towtruck looks to be a Heavy Duty truck variant of the same make. The van comes in only four color schemes, one of which is a two-tone gray body color, and another encompasses a black body with red outer rims. The Slamvan also bears The Lost MC's insignias. Slamvan lacks any model and brand badges, but police radio will refer the van as "Vapid Slamvan". The Slamvan's performance is below average, being attributed largely by its poor acceleration, although the van can achieve average speeds. The van's rear wheel torque also makes the van prone to burnouts, but is capable of relatively good cornering and braking, presumably because of its lighter weight. Lost MC member Terry Thorpe uses the Slamvan as a weapons transport. The Slamvan does spawn elsewhere on very rare occasions, mainly during all modes of a triggered gang war, you can also spawn the vehicle by using cheats. Trivia *The Slamvan plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **Playback FM in GTA San Andreas. **Liberty City Hardcore in The Lost and Damned. *The Slamvan is mainly used by the Lost MC, having Lost decals on it. Occasionally though, Angels Of Death members may appear using it. *The standard Slamvan has different horn than its Lost MC counterpart. *The Slamvan is one of the few vehicles in GTA IV that doesn't have licence plate on it. *Some Slamvans in GTA San Andreas have a custom steering wheel. *In the GTA San Andreas beta, Slamvans had different rims. Locations ;GTA San Andreas *Parked at the rear entrance of the sex shop in El Corona, Los Santos. It is alarmed 50% of the time and locked 10% of the time. It is only seen parked when wanted for export. *Importable from Easter Basin (San Fierro) after completing export lists. Import cost: $15,200 (only available on Saturday) *Seen driving around The Strip, Las Venturas and around Downtown Los Santos. *Prickle Pine, as with other affluent cars. *Often seen driving in Market, usually by Jim's Sticky Ring. *Sometimes seen driving in Paradiso, San Fierro. ;The Lost and Damned *Used in the mission "Heavy Toll." *Sometimes in a gang war, the Angels of Death will cruise around in one. Kill all the Angels of Death members and the Slamvan is yours for the taking. Try not to tear it up during the gang war though. These often have unique paintjobs such as blue/white and black/orange that you can't find on Terry's van or optain via Pay 'n' Spray. *If you call Terry for weapons, he always comes in a Slamvan, it is locked but there is a way to steal it - kill Terry and use a large vehicle like the Fire Truck and push it to a parking space, make sure Terry's corpse is out of the van or it will not save, the Fire Truck's water cannon may be able to get it out. *Can be spawned via cheat code (826-555-0100). ;The Ballad of Gay Tony As mentioned in the beginning the van appears only during Frosting on the Cake and cannot be driven by player by legal ways. The only way to obtain Slamvan is using the cheat device. }} de:Slamvan es:Slamvan fr:Slamvan pl:Slamvan sv:Slamvan Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vans Category:Lowriders Category:Gang Cars